kirby_ocs_and_fcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyxstra
Nyxstra (pronounced "nick-struh") is an evil sorceress and planet conqueror of an unknown, possibly demonic race. She is the self imposed ruler of the planet Fog Star, a planet off on the fringes of the Milky Way galaxy known for its extreme foggy season. She has corrupted Fog Star's Fountain of Dreams into a Fountain of Night Terrors (name chosen because when she called it a Fountain of Nightmares, everyone thought she was related to that Nightmare) and taken its Star Rod to use as a home decoration. She is not the most intelligent or serious villain, ruling more by raw power than by skill. She is childish and lives life as a thrill ride, rarely feeling guilt for anything bad she does - even if it's detrimental to herself - as long as she's still having a good time. Even her lackeys are chosen less based on usefulness or loyalty and more on if she thinks it would be fun or cool to have them work for her. At times it's clear she's trying to play herself up as mysterious, but it's so easy to get her to start talking about herself that she does a very bad job. She also has a love for theatrics and over-the-top entrances. While she lacks common sense, she is incredibly well learned in dark magic. She also has the ability to summon and control shadowy arms, tendrils, and other forms, though this is an inherent skill rather than a learned one. Appearance Nyxstra has a round spring green body with short stick arms and feet that float separately from her body. She has goat-like ears that stick upwards along with a pair of small golden-orange horns. Her purple feet are clawed, and beneath her usual gloves so are her hands. Her irises are golden, with purple x-shaped pupils which stretch across the whole iris. Her pupils glow in the dark. The inside of her ears and her blush are both purple. Her mouth is very far down on her face, and she has sharp saw-like teeth with one oversized fang that hangs in front of the others. She has a long and thin purple devil's tail, but she normally keeps it coiled against her back. Her usual outfit is a black and red cape split into two triangular sections. The cape has triangular black stripes and is worn with a red ribbon with a silver clasp in the front. She also usually wears black mittens with simple red frills around the wrists. Using her powers, she also usually has at least two shadowy arms from her back at all times, except when sleeping. Abilities Nyxstra specializes in dark magic of several varieties, mostly for combat purposes. These powers mostly consist of illusions and shadow manipulation, though she prefers just directly attacking someone. This is a learned magic, and requires a bit of preparation and thinking to use the more powerful forms of it. Her most notable spell is summoning tiny Dark Matter-esque beings formed from ambient negativity, though she can't directly control them so usually she just summons a bunch, lets them loose, and runs to watch at a safe distance. She also has her inherent power of creating shadowy forms. Arms are the easiest and most useful for her, so they're the kind she makes most often. When young she could only make one or two that have to stay attached to her body at all times, now she has honed her skill with it so much that she has a spiraling network across the planet set up to keep people from leaving Fog Star. She can only directly control shadow limbs that are still attached to her, but she can give simple commands to ones that are detached and have them work autonomously. However, these autonomous shadow limbs are very simple and dumb, so they can be very easily outsmarted and even misdirected into doing the wrong thing entirely. Due to the amount of shadow limbs she already has deployed at all times, the amount of destructive power she can actually use herself is heavily diminished, though she can still pull off some interesting tricks with her powers. Aside from her main powers, she can also talk and breath in space as most creatures can in the Kirby universe. She also is good at speed-reading and games like Tetris, and while she's actually very bad at it she likes to knit plush toys. History Most of her early childhood is unknown, including which planet she actually came from - though most rumors claim she came from Planet Halfmoon. However, it is known that she had started researching dark magic at a young age because she thought it "seemed pretty cool n' meshed well with her shadowy powers" and was prone to getting in trouble with all sorts of authority figures due to her natural penchant for causing trouble. As an adult, partially due to the influence of using dark magic so often, she decided her greatest dream was to take over a planet. Due to the inhabitants of her original homeworld having already long figured out how to deal with her and her powers and a distaste for the thought of having to come to blows with her family over this, she took to outer space without warning to find a distant planet to conquer. After months of failed attempted takeovers of various planets, getting chased away each time but also growing more skilled in her magic, she eventually came upon Fog Star. Upon arrival, she corrupted the Fountain of Dreams and took its Star Rod, making it so everyone would only ever have nightmares there (that included Nyxstra herself, but she never really minded nightmares...) Then, she threatened the panicked populace into crowning her planetary ruler. She then set up a rule that nobody could leave the planet, so that nobody could ask others from the surrounding planets to help overthrow her. With this rule, she instated a very simple security system where shadowy arms would drag you back down to the surface of the planet if you tried to exist the atmosphere - though this system was somewhat flawed and while it managed to keep people from Fog Star from leaving, it was prone to also take people from outside Fog Star who were passing too closely by. She made the people of Fog Star build her a menacing spiraling tower - though she actually directly helped build it as well because she enjoyed working on it and wanted to make sure it came out just right. She then properly hired people to serve as lackeys, most notably Jean and Berry Dee. Those of her employees who proved best at sucking up tended to get promoted. To now, she still rules over Fog Star, and it's kind of miserable there. She tends to cause trouble for the populace for little-to-no-reason and everyone's having so much trouble sleeping that even without Nyxstra getting involved there's a lot of fighting. Plus, Nyxstra's flair for the dramatic is really just getting on people's nerves. Sure, she's hardly the WORST evil tyrant out there, but... just who does she think she is?! (note that anything on this page is subject to change as i develop her more! thanks for your time ^-^ ~ nova circus) Category:Villains